


My Pain & Misery

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, You've been warned, my first attempt at proper angst, possible future ships to be added, some major characters die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Devastating misfortune puts Yang in the custody of her Uncle, forcing her to start a new more desolate life, where she meets Mercury and they find solace in shared misery.





	My Pain & Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I started another GnG fic, this is my first attempt at a teen angst au, firstly I want to thank Adox for helping me with editing and feedback on this and also Lufarea for the summary, anyway, hope you guys enjoy what I've published.

Seventeen, it’s a scary age, it’s the age just before someone begins their transition into adulthood, it’s the last year when you can truly be a kid and not have to worry about trivial things like taxes or bills. Life for a seventeen year old should be filled with joy and laughter, going to parties with friends, having sweet little romances that probably won’t last through college.

But for Yang, her seventeenth year of life was shit, there was really no other way of putting it, why was her life shit? 

The answer was simple, Yang had just lost her family thanks to some reckless driver who was texting whilst behind the wheel. Yang so desperately wanted to cry, yet she couldn’t, she couldn’t feel anything, her father, mother and sister had just been ripped away from her, yet she couldn’t shed one tear for them.

Maybe the fact she was missing her right arm was preventing her from crying, she didn’t know, maybe when she found out the driver responsible for all of this shit had also died in the crash, it made her feel like justice had already been served. 

Yet no matter what, she still couldn’t cry, her body or mind wouldn’t let her and she hated it, so she just sighed instead, turning her head towards the door, she could hear her Uncle Qrow talking with the doctor just outside of her room, she heard another faint voice, maybe it belonged to the family lawyer? After all there was going to be a lot of legal issues to sort out, she would receive all of her parents money that was left in the will, Yang always wanted a lot of money, but never like this. 

Yang heard the door to her hospital room open, only her uncle walked in, she turned her head away from him, opting to look outside the window instead, it was a grey and cloudy day, as cliché as it was, it felt fitting. 

“Hey Yang.” Qrow spoke with his familiar rustic tone, not even bothering with his usual nicknames he had for her, it was definitely not the time for that. 

Yang didn’t respond to him, she just continued to stare out of the window. 

“I’m sorry Yang,” Qrow continued, he gently took her remaining hand into his, she then looked at him, he looked like crap too, his eyes more red than usual, not doubt he’d been crying, she felt a little jealous actually but she didn’t blame him. He had just lost his best friend, Summer and Ruby too. They were just as much his family as they were Yang’s.

“Your family lawyer told me I was named your guardian.” Qrow informed her, she knew what that meant, she’d have to leave Florida and move to Massachusetts, she wasn’t stupid, Qrow had a good job up there in the colder area of the United States, he had his own wife and family. 

Yang would have to leave her friends behind, but she didn’t feel sad about that, she still couldn’t feel anything, maybe it was just her brains way of coping, locking her away from any emotion. Her uncle didn’t say anything else he just sat by her side, his thumb gently caressing her hand, it was nice, comforting, no more words needed to be spoken. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

The pair only stayed at Yang’s family home for a few days, a few days was all that was needed to pack and ship what Yang wished to bring to Boston. Her Uncle had organised the rest to be packed and stored away somewhere safe, in case Yang ever wished to retrieve something. 

Yang and her Uncle left for Boston on the third day, there wasn’t going to be a funeral, no one in her family really saw the point, instead her family would be cremated, maybe Yang would scatter their ashes some place nice, she wasn’t sure.

A few hours later they had arrived in Boston, the entire trip was spent in silence unless one of them had been asked a question from air hostess or someone similar. The car ride back to Qrow and Winter’s home was also spent in silence. 

Qrow parked his car on the driveway, Yang looked around, it had been a few years since she was last here, her eyes noticed a small pink bike laying on its side in the front yard, a football not far from it. Her eyes then saw into the front living room of the house, she eyed Winter and Joanna. 

“Hey, you ready to go in kiddo, or do you need some more time?” Qrow asked Yang softly, Yang turned her focus to her Uncle, his smile was sad, as were his eyes.

“I think, I thin-” Yang started to say, but then it hit her like a brick wall, all that grief and tears she had been trying to get out hit her all at once. And she just cried, her heart was broken and hurting. 

“Hey, hey, hey, let it all out Yang.” Qrow said to her as he instantly pulled her into a hug, it wasn’t a very comfortable position to be giving someone a hug and Qrow would probably be sore after it, but he didn’t care, right now his niece needed him and he’d be damned if he was going to let her deal with this herself. He didn’t care how wet his shirt became from her tears, as his own began to fall from his eyes, they had both lost so much in such a short time, but Qrow would put on a brave face for his niece, he could grieve in his own time.

Yang cried for an entire hour, her uncle doing the best he could to comfort her. Qrow looked up with puffy eyes to see Winter standing in the front doorway of the house, he just gave her a nod which she returned, Winter was more than smart enough to understand everything that was going on. Yang managed to compose herself, wipe her tears on the sleeve of her jacket.

“You ready to head in?” Qrow asked his niece, giving her a small smile as he too wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Yang said as she sniffled a little. 

“I know Jo will be excited to see you.” Qrow said in a hope to cheer Yang up a little. 

“Yeah, I’ve missed her.” Yang replied thinking about her five year old cousin. Neither of them spoke again, opting to head inside instead.

“You go on inside, I’ll bring your bags in,” Qrow said as he popped the trunk of his car.

Yang nodded and made her way into the house. As soon as Yang entered, she was hit with that warm and homely feel. It was a nice feeling to have after the week she’d been having. Yang could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, so she made her way there, she wasn’t one to be rude and just head to what would become her room for the foreseeable future. 

“Hello Yang, I trust your flight wasn’t too unpleasant?” Winter greeted, as formal as ever, but it was nice, it was familiar, Winter obviously knew about what had happened but opted to treat her as if it were any other day and right now, that’s what Yang wanted. 

“It was alright, the food was, well it was plane food,” Yang said with a shrug. 

“Did Qrow not upgrade to business class? I transferred him the money for it, I swear, that man is the most negligent person I’ve ever met.” Winter rambled on, even earning a tiny giggle from Yang. 

Winter and Qrow’s marriage surprised everyone, the two of them had met in Las Vegas and big surprise, they got married. What really had everyone surprised was the fact that neither of them wanted to get the marriage annulled, both of them were way to stubborn, almost daring the other one to break first. Well seven years and one kid later the two were pretty happily married.

“Yang?!” Suddenly a little voice shouted from the bottom of the staircase the house had. Shortly after the voice shouted, Yang felt a small body crash into her legs. “How are you? I’ve missed you so much!” The energetic child spoke, red eyes looking up at Yang with a toothy grin on her face. Joanna looked exactly like her mother save her eyes, those she got from Qrow.

“I’ve missed you too JoJo,” Yang said giving her cousin a little smile, at first she was surprised that Joanna didn’t mention anything about Ruby or the rest of her family being here, maybe Winter had explained the situation as best she could to the five year old. Joanna was incredibly smart for her age, definitely took after her mother in that regard.

“I hope homemade chicken nuggets and fries are okay for dinner, it was Jo’s choice.” Winter smiled as she continued to cook the food. 

“That sounds fantastic,” Yang replied just as Qrow walked into the house, placing the suitcases down near the front door before he walked into the kitchen and placed himself behind Winter, kissing her on the back of her neck before he picked up his daughter, ruffling her hair a little.

“How are my Ice Queen and princess doing?” Qrow said with a sly smile, Winter could see past the smile though, she could see he was hurting just as much as Yang was, her heart broke for the two.

“I missed you dad.” Joanna said as she snuggled into Qrow’s neck, he held his daughter close, he couldn’t bear the thought of ever losing her or Winter.

“I missed you too sweetie,” Qrow said, not letting his daughter go.

“You, mister, were supposed to use the money I gave you to upgrade your seats.” Winter chided her husband as if he were a child. 

“Oh, was I? Must've slipped my mind,” Qrow said, shrugging as he spoke.

“You’re hopeless sometimes.” Winter told him with a loud sigh. Qrow smiled sadly at her before shifting his attention to Yang.

“So Winter has already gotten you enrolled to the local high school, it’s a good school and her younger sister attends it. Now you don’t have to go to school until you’re ready, Principal Ozpin has been informed of everything.” Qrow let Yang know, of course she would still attend school if she wanted to go to college.

“I’ll go next week,” Yang said, much to the surprise of Qrow and Winter.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to if you’re not up for it.” Qrow said gently.

“I’m sure, I think it will be a good distraction from, well you know, everything.” Yang said a little quietly with Qrow just nodding along with her.

“Understable.” Was all Qrow responded with.

A little while later they all sat down for dinner and it killed Yang, but she held back the tears, she already broke down once today in front of her Uncle, she wasn’t going to do it in front of everyone. 

After dinner Yang offered to help clean up, but Winter told her she could skip chores for tonight, Yang didn’t bother to argue but chose to head to bed instead, she bid everyone a goodnight. Yang cried herself to sleep that night, just as her Uncle did, but he was lucky enough to have the comfort of Winter with him, she really hoped that school would give her the distraction she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Kudos and comments are super appreciated, so yep I killed off Yang's family, pls don't hate me for it, its only for the plot, i promise. And yes even the nuggets made it into this angsty au. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be or when i'll post the next one, thanks for reading my trash :D <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beginner’s Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621809) by [SuperSecretAgentQrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretAgentQrow/pseuds/SuperSecretAgentQrow)




End file.
